


Wanda and Peter

by ShandrisCZ



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I don't know, Peter is also hurt, Wanda is hurt, Why do I do this, but only in the beginning, female Wade Wilson, just so you know, mentions of periods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandrisCZ/pseuds/ShandrisCZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This thing doesn't have an actual story spine, it's just things that came to my mind through the last month. Hopefully this will help me get over my writer's blog. Also I don't know why but I manage to get Peter injured every time I write this ship...WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME???</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Yeah, so Peter probably should be thanking Wanda she saved his ass once again. Well he would but right now he was far too concerned about her right arm which seemed broken at several places and was that a muscle torn away? Alright, that's just not cool.  
"Wanda? Do you hear me?"  
"Clear as day Spider-baby. We showed them, didn't we? And hey! I think I didn't kill anyone this time!"  
She said it with such enthusiastic tone that despite the situation Peter smiled at her through the mask.  
"Are you gonna be ok?"  
He motioned to the arm and she looked at it as if she noticed it just now.  
"What, this? Come on Spidey, old Wanda was through far much worse things. Did we tell you about the time Logan cut our head off?"  
"Yeah. You may have mentioned it once or twice," he said with slightly mixed feelings. He still didn't decide if he was supposed to be fascinated or grossed out by this story.  
"Hey! See? I'm healing already."  
It was true. Peter could clearly see the torn muscle rot and fall away as the new one was growing around the broken bone. Ok, definitely grossed out now.  
"Yeah, of course we should tell him about the time we were eaten by the sharks. That's a cool story."  
"Maybe another time, ok? Right now I'm going to help you get to your apartment."  
Wanda smiled at him with a bright smile and he had to smile back at her a little before helping her get up, putting her katanas back into the holsters on her back.  
"Spidey is so good to us. I know guys. He is a cutipie," Peter blushed and was glad he was wearing his mask. Wanda was clearly talking to the boxes in her head. She mentioned them before. That was before they became friends and were just colleagues who sometimes teamed up.  
"Wait a minute. Are you trying to look after us so we don't blow anything up on our way home?"  
"No Wanda, I actually want you to be safe."  
"But we have a healing factor. We don't need to be safe."  
Peter flinched at that a little. He hated the fact Wanda was so reckless about her safety.  
"Ok, listen Wanda. I know you would survive anything but that doesn't mean that-"  
"Ooh, can we get tacos on our way back? Please, Spidey?"  
Peter sighed. It was like talking to a three year old sometimes. Slightly overgrown three year old with guns.  
"Sure we can get tacos," he confirmed and smiled at the happy squeel she let out. He called the police to pick the group of thugs up and webbed Wanda's hands securly around his shoulders.  
"Are you going to give us a piggy back ride? Oh my God, guys, is it my birthday? What? We don't remember when our birthday is? Spidey do you think the Eyepatch has it in my file?"  
"Yeah, I'm sure Nick has it somewhere. Are you ready?"  
"Never have I been more Spidey."  
He climbed on a building, webbing them away into the morning city that was slowly waking up.

\---

After they got the tacos and finally arrived at Wanda's apartment, Peter stayed there with her, playing Mario cart, both having their masks pulled up just above their nose, eating tacos. But after Wanda won yet another round Peter put the controller down with laughter.  
"I submit. You are the true queen of the carts."  
"You bet your sweet tushie I am," she smiled at him brightly and winked. Peter blushed a little but luckily for him the mask still covered it.  
"How is your arm?"  
"Nearly healed. I think. It doesn't hurt that much anymore," she pulled up her sleeve and revealed the scarred skin that was all over her body. Peter knew that it was caused by the healing factor continuously trying to win over the cancer. After all, he read the file. She flexed the muscles in her forearm to see if everything was grown back the right way.  
"See? Good as new," she said in what was supposed to be cheery tone but Peter noticed the stifness behind it.  
"May I?" he asked softly and motioned to let her know what he wanted to do. She was looking at him silently (which was little unnerving) before she nodded. He let out a breath he had no idea was holding an took off his glove before gently touching the scarred skin.  
"Is this ok?"  
She hummed in reply so he let his fingers wander over the skin in a butterfly like touch.  
"Does it hurt?"  
"Sometimes. But this is actually nice. You don't have to worry. Today they aren't sore that much."  
He simply nodded but kept his touch gentle and light. He really didn't want to hurt her. His fingers went over her veins where he could feel the pulse. Slow and steady. He looked up at her and saw that she was looking at him as if she saw him for the first time which could be seen even under the mask. He didn't quite think about what he did next. He carefully cupped her face, leaned in and kissed her softly on her chapped lips. The kiss was short and soft but it still made her pulse rise under his fingertips. After he pulled away he muttered an apology and with a last brush of their hands he walked to the window, jumping out of it, webbing his way to his own apartment. Wanda took the glove he left behind him and put in on her hand. It was slightly bigger but she still smiled when she saw it and felt the different texture of the material than was her own.  
"Yeah, he's so into us."  
/We should return him the glove./  
(But only after we keep it for a while, right?)  
/Of course we are going to keep it for a while./  
"Cool," said Wanda to the empty apartment and brought the fabric to her face, inhaling Spiderman's cologne, smiling a little at the familarity of it.

\---

They met three days later. Well, actually Wanda was sitting on a rooftop when Spider-man swang and landed just right next to her, immediately sitting there.  
"Spidey! Hi. Came to watch sun-set with us? Today it's really beautiful, look."  
He did as he was told but she could still sense some kind of tension out of him.  
(Come on, say something.)  
/You could give him the glove back now./  
"So, uh...here's your glove back. You forgot it at my place."  
He looked at her then at the glove and slowly took it.  
"Thanks."  
(Awkwaaaaard.)  
There was a long silent pause before Peter cleared his throat.  
"Look Wanda, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kiss you without your permission but it kind of just happened."  
"It's ok, you're not the first one to regret kissing me."  
/Were you listening to what he was saying?/  
"What? No, that's not- Wanda it's really hard for me to say this. You know that since Gwen I really didn't date anyone or even had an interest and I think I might kind of like you a lot and I was just worried that I blew it by moving too quickly. I don't regret the fact I kissed you, not at all, the only thing I regret is that I never actually saw your eyes and that you don't even know my true name or anything. It's Peter by the way and-"  
He was cut off by Wanda's quiet chuckle and a hand placed on his shoulder.  
"Try to breathe Spider-baby. Don't want you to suffocate."  
She kept smiling at him as he breathed a few times before she spoke again.  
"Are you sure you want to see me? I know how I look Spidey, it's not a nice view."  
He nodded again and before Wanda could say anything else he reached up and took off his own mask.  
(Daaaaaaaaaamn!)  
/He's gorgeous./  
(And he wants to be with us? Are we going mad?)  
/We already are./  
(But look at him! He's like from a dream!)  
"Mmmm...Wanda?"  
/You should say something, you've been staring for a minute now./  
"You're hot."  
/ _Bravo._ /  
(What? You told her to say something.)  
/Yeah, but I hoped she wouldn't emberass us./  
(Oh, look, he's blushing. Isn't he adorable?)  
"Thanks. I guess."  
They again fell in silence before Wanda remembered what lead to Spidey taking his mask off. She sighed and with resignation took off her mask, her blond hair falling around her head. Peter was inspecting her face, carefully remembering every single scar and the colour of her eyes. They were pale blue and frankly he was fascinated by them. He reached out with his hand, brushing a strand of hair from her face.  
"You never told me you have blue eyes."  
"You never asked."  
He was brushing his thumb over her cheek in such a soothing manner that she nearly fell of the roof when he spoke again.  
"Can I?"  
"What?"  
"Kiss you again."  
She smiled at him and leant forward to meet him halfway for a kiss.  
(Yeah, he wants us.)  
/Shhh. Don't ruin it for her./  
(I'm not ruining anythi-)  
/ _Shhh!_ /  
When they finally pulled appart after many minutes Wanda smiled at Peter. He was so cute with his hair ruffled from the mask and his eyes big and brown and sparkly.  
"You made the boxes shut up."  
"Really?" he asked with a smile because Wanda once admitted they were never quiet.  
"Yep. The whole time we kissed."  
"Guess I have to kiss you more often then. I mean - if you want," he added quickly and Wanda had to supress a chuckle because he was so adorable with his flushed cheeks.  
"Oh, I think you'll have to. After all I'm a damsel in distress."  
He rolled his eyes and smiled at her before he leant forward, kissing her again. The sun was long gone when they finally went to the cinema on a proper date as Wanda and Peter, their suits and secret identities left home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This thing doesn't have an actual story spine, it's just things that came to my mind through the last month. Hopefully this will help me get over my writer's blog. Also I don't know why but I manage to get Peter injured every time I write this ship...WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME???

Today's work was hell for Peter. Everyone needed something and if they didn't get it right away they were pissed at him. Sure he was a super-hero but he couldn't just use his skills at work. He was so looking forward to taking a shower and then relaxing on the couch, preferribly Wanda there with him. Before he even opened the door he heard music coming from their apartment and right when he entered their flat, doors shutting behind him, he smelled something heavenly. Wanda was baking.

"Bandaids don't fix bullet holes, you say sorry just for show," he could hear Wanda singing to the latest Tailor Swift song and couldn't help but chuckle. He threw his bag into the corner and headed into the kitchen where all sounds originated. And he got the best kind of view. Wanda had her blonde hair in a messy bun, his old baggy T-shirt and shorts that he didn't even know he still possessed hanging loosely around her smaller body. Her hips were swinging to the tune as she was singing loudly. Peter quickly took a picture and quietely moved closer. When he was right behind her, he placed his hands around her waist, kissing her shoulder.

"Hey Petey. Look, I made cake."

"I can see that," he said, smile prominent in his voice.

"Why did you make cake, honey?"

"It's your birthday."

"No, my birthday is five months from now," he corrected her gently, the smile not leaving his face.

"Really? The boxes swore it was today. Guys you betrayed me," said Wanda accusively to the voices in her head, but still continued putting icing on the cake. It was bright red and blue. Peter huffed out a laugh and placed his head on Wanda's shoulder.

"It doesn't matter, I love it."

"You haven't even tried it yet," she said, glancing at him with the corner of her eyes. He hummed but didn't say anything. She finished the last details and turned the cake so it was facing them. There was a Spider-man's mask on it.

"Ta-da!" she sung and turned in Peter's arms so she could kiss him. But before she got to it Peter snorted in laughter.

"What?" she asked defencelively.

"You have icing everywhere. Even in your hair," he informed her with a huge grin. She pouted but then a thought ran through her head. She raised her hands and smudged the rest of the icing across Peter's cheeks. He opened his mouth in shock and Wanda giggled.

"Oh, so it's going to be like this?" he asked, reaching behind Wanda, scooping some of the icing from the cake, smudging it across the tip of Wanda's nose. They kisses, both laughing through most of it.

"Come on, we should take a shower."

"Alright. Could you turn off my phone? I kinda can't," she said, showing him her hands as an explenation with twinkle in her eyes. He pecked her cheek and let her go ahead. She padded away and it was only now that he noticed she was barefoot. He shook his head with a fond smile, turning the music off and putting the cake in fridge before following her. She was already in the shower, T-shirt presoaked in a sink. He took his clothes off quickly and joined her. He smiled when he saw she was trying to get batter out of her hair.

"Let me," he proposed and carefully started to untangle the little knot. She placed her hand on his shoulder for better balance and with the other washed away the icing that was still on his face.

"How are your scars today?" he asked when he finally managed to get her hair completely clean.

"Better. But the boxes haven't shut up since my last mission and it's getting annoying," she whined a little, letting her head fall back on the tiles, closing her eyes. He hummed sympathetically, cupping her cheek.

"What are they talking about right now?"

"Who would win a fight - kraken or megalodon."

Peter snorted and Wanda smiled without opening her eyes.

"I think that megalodon would win."

"Really? Why?" he asked her with an amused grin.

"He's cool. I like sharks. And this one was giant. With big teeth. Kraken wouldn't have a chance."

"Sounds incredibly scientific."

"You bet your sweet tussie it is," said Wanda, her smile getting even wider.

"Do you have work?"

She shook her head, opening her blue eyes, looking at him warmly.

"Today I'm all yours," she said with a smirk. Peter fell his cheeks turn bright red with a blush.

"Good," he murmured before he leaned in and kissed her.

\---

"-and that's why megalodons are so much better than krakens. Now stop fighting you two!" finished Wanda her ten minutes rant about extinct and mystical creatures while Peter ran a brush through her hair gently, watching her play Mario. He wasn't even sure which one it was.

"Baby-boy, do you think there are aliens?"

"Sure. Why do you ask? You know Thor personally."

"Yeah, yeah but I mean real aliens. Like little green globs of goo or something like that," she clarified while dodging a shell.

"Sure, why not? Space is huge. I'm sure there are green globs somewhere."

"Cool," said Wanda with excitement and Peter ran a hand through her hair before braiding them into one thick braid.

"Aw. Damn it," said Wanda when her Mario died.

"Do you want a piece?" asked Peter while standing up, heading for the kitchen.

"Not needed, I'll taste yours!" she yelled after a while. Peter reconsidered the amount he was originally about to cut, put the cake back in fridge and returned to the living room. Meanwhile Wanda changed her positon, lying down on the couch, her legs over the backrest, her head hanging loosely from the couch as she jumped Mario through the first map.

"Isn't it a bit difficult playing upside down?"

"It's better," said Wanda, sticking her tongue a little in concentration. Peter sat next to her, digging into the cake, humming in delight.

"You like it?" asked Wanda excitedly, springing herself up, Mario forgotten.

"This is the best cake I ever had," said Peter truthfully, already taking another spoonful, passing it then to her, grabbing the controller, continuing where she left off.

"Damn, that's good. You need to have birthday more often baby-boy."

"Yeah. Where did you find the recipe anyway?"

"The internet," said Wanda round the cake. Peter glanced at her and chuckled.

"You got something on your chin darling. And by the way if I recall correctly this was supposed to be my slice."

"Nu-uh, it's mine now," she replied, holding it out of Peter's reach.

"Wanda," Peter whined and tried to steal at least one last spoon but she managed to hold it far away.

"I asked you if you wanted one for yourfself," he accused her, half-heartedly. She pursed her lips, thinking something over before finally sitting properly, taking another spoon of the cake, holding it in the air before Peter. His eyes stopped at the spoon before sliding back to her own.

"Seriously?" he asked with a smirk but ate the offered cake anyway. She fed him the rest of it while he finished two levels of Mario.

"You have to teach me how to bake that."

"Nu-uh. Boxes and I disagree. First of all, you would burn the kitchen down. And second if I taught you how to cook, you wouldn't need me anymore and got rid of me," although she said it jokingly, Peter could hear the bitter undertone. He paused the game, pulling Wanda close in a hug.

"I would never get rid of you," he said sincerely. He was in this for the long run and if Wanda didn't want to end their relationship, he could hardly imagine that he would ever break up with her. In fackt he had been looking for an engagement ring for quite some time now. She smiled up at him, her eyes little misty and curled closer to him, falling asleep shortly after.

\---

Peter was standing on top of a building, watching over New York's skyline. His watch was almost over and although the flat was now empty due to Wanda being on a mission he was looking forward taking a shower, curling on the couch, letting the morning cartoons lull him to sleep. Yeah, it was going to be a sleeping weekend. Just as he was about to turn around, swinging off the building someone jumped at him from behind.

"Spideyyy!!!" Wanda squeeled in his ear, snuggling closer, her arms going tightly around his shoulders, her legs locking around his waist. He wondered how they didn't fall off the building.

"Wanda! We could have fallen off," he said, trying to be stern but his own face was betraying him with a grin. He supported Wanda's legs with his hands and turned his head a little to receive a kiss on his cheek. Even though it was through two masks it made him feel all warm inside.

"I missed you so much. And boxes missed you. How is my spider-baby doing? Was anyone mean to you?"

Peter chuckled and shook his head fondly.

"I missed you too Wanda," he said before jumping off the edge of the building, swinging them home while Wanda laughed happily. It was good to have her back.

\---

Peter wanted to somehow help Wanda but he seriously didn't know how. He couldn't even fathom the pain she must have been going through for the past two days. He carefully peeked into the dim bedroom.

"Wanda?" he whispered, receiving a soft groan as a response. He quietely walked over to the bed, kneeling beside it, taking Wanda's hand in his.

"Hey hon. Do you need anything?"

Blue eyes looked up at him.

"Do you think you could bring me water?" she asked, her voice much thicker than usual.

"Sure," he assured her, quickly disappearing and reappearing with a glass of water. She thanked him and drank in small gulps. After she finished, he took the glass form her, looking at her with sympathy, rubbing her cheek a little. She smiled at him weakly.

"Periods suck ass," she declaired and despite how miserable she was feeling she laughed a little, Peter joining her, kissing her forehead tenderly.

\---

There was smoke and heat, screams and pain. Peter opened his eyes, coughing, his lungs hurting even more at the action. He looked around at the flashing lights of firetrucks, few ambulances and police cars in the background. He tried to sit up, only to realise once again that everything hurt. He tried to remember how he got here. The building to his left was burning down. What happened? His brain finally caught up with his ears and instead of hearing only noise he registered few voices arguing, one he knew very well.

"He saved those people's lives, nearly died in the process and you want to arrest him? For what? For doing your job better than you?"

"Now calm down miss, there is no need to-"

"No! I won't let you take him."

Peter wanted to call to Wanda, to tell her it was ok. But he didn't get to it.

"Wilson! I'll take it from here."

Peter looked at the newcomer. Amazing now even Nick Fury himself was going to interfere. But then again maybe it was for the best. He could at least hope that he won't end up in prison. Fury said something to the police-officers that were trying to calm Wanda down and they walked away, minding their own business.

"Eye-patch. Finally. Can I take Spidey home now?"

"You should take him to the headquarters. He needs medical care. There is a car with medic waiting for you over there."

Wanda didn't say anything just walked over to Peter, picking him up bridal style.

"Wanda? What happened?" he croaked out, his throat sore. Wanda's black and red mask turned to look at him.

"Shhh, Petey, it will be alright. I got you now," she whispered to him and he closed his eyes, knowing that she will look out for him.

\---

When Peter finally got to go back home it was a week later. He got his stitches removed and had few new scars to mark his body but he could live with that. All he wanted now was to see Wanda. They didn't let her visit once she dropped him at the new SHIELD's headquarters. Assholes. Peter unlocked the door to their flat, shutting them behind him with a relief. Finally home. Wanda appeared in the hallway.

"Petey?" she asked surprised.

"Hey."

That was all Peter managed to say before Wanda walked to him swiftly, kissing him passionately, pushing him against the door. His hands immediately found their way on her hips, drawing her closer. She bit his lower lip softly, making him groan deep in his throat. They parted after few breathless moments to say their I missed you's before stumbling their way to bedroom, exchanging kisses. Wanda pushed Peter gently onto the bed, crawling on top of him. She helped him get out of his clothes before finally stripping herself. Peter's eyes roamed over her body, smiling a bit. He remembered how self-conscious she was about her scars the first time. She once again crawled on top of him, smiling at him.

"Hey, uh...if anything hurts just tell me? I wouldn't want this to be uncomfortable for you and-" Peter stopped her rambling with a chaste kiss, moving his hands up her waist.

"I'm fine," he whispered, kissing her neck, then her collar-bone. She let out a shaky breath when he circled one of her nipples with his tongue, brushing against the other with his thumb. They kissed again, hands roaming around the other's body, feeling the warmth that reminds them they are both safe. Peter swallowed the gasp Wanda let out when he slid a single finger in her, slowly thrusting, watching her face change with pleasure, her eyes closed as she breathed out moans. Their moves were more timid and soft than usual, both wary of Peter's still not completely healed wounds. Wanda gasped when Peter rubbed her clit in circles, bucking her hips more into his hand. Her breatching hitched as she came, moaning Peter's name softly into his neck, nibbling a little at his jaw with a sattisfied smile. He then turned them over, his thrusts long and slow. When they were lying in their bed in a tight embrace, both spent and sattisfied he decided he would ask her the big question tomorrow. With that in mind he fell asleep, a smile on his face.

\---

He did ask her and it was the best moment of his life when she said yes. Half laughing, half crying she hugged him tight around his neck, her tears soaking his shirt wet. They stood there for what seemed as an eternity before finally pulling away slightly, looking at each other.

"Will you let me put a ring on your finger now?" asked Peter teasingly because Wanda didn't let him do that before from the shock. She nodded, quickly bringing her shaking hand so he could slip a gold ring with single red stone. Wanda sobbed, smiling up at Peter, pulling him closer into a passionate kiss. She then started enthusiacally planning their wedding, saying that Captain America would surely wed them. Peter gently reminded Wanda that Captain America couldn't really wed anyone.

"What do you mean? All captains can wed people," she said, her blue eyes big as she looked at him. He smiled and kissed her again. This was the best decision he made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any kinds of typos or mistakes, let me know :)
> 
> Comments are really appreciated :*

**Author's Note:**

> This is so stupid and short, please some-one stop me!


End file.
